Doce Prometida
by MiGranger
Summary: Segundo boatos ele havia matado a primeira esposa, seria ela a proxima?


**Autora: **Julie Garwood.

**Disclaimer:** A historia não me pertence ( é uma adaptação fiel a obra original ), assim como os personagens.

**Sinopse: **

Dizia-se que ele havia assassinado a sua primeira esposa._ Será?_

O Barão Granger pai de três lindas moças, e **Hermione** **Jane Granger** - a caçula tão mais esperta que as outras que além de sua beleza, apenas vê-la fazia um homem esquecer todas as preocupações. Ela era o orgulho de seu pai - mesmo este não sendo verdadeiramente seu pai. O rei odenou-lhe que entregasse uma de suas filhas para o Escoses **Harry James Potter** que viria logo para a Inglaterra buscar sua noiva. E provavelmente á mataria também.

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Escócia, 1100.

A vigília acabara.

Por fim, a mulher de Harry James Potter iria ao seu descanso final. O tempo estava tão sombrio como os semblantes dos escassos membros do clã reunidos ao redor da sepultura no topo do rochedo árido.

Cho Potter não seria depositada em terra sagrada, pois a jovem esposa do poderoso caudilho havia disposto de sua própria vida e, portanto, estava condenada a descansar fora do cemitério cristão. A Igreja não permitia que o corpo de uma pessoa que cometera um pecado mortal descansasse em solo bendito. Os chefes da Igreja consideravam que uma alma corrupta era como uma maçã podre, e era impossível considerar a possibilidade de que esse espírito manchado contaminasse os puros.

Sobre os homens do clã caía uma chuva intensa. O corpo, envolto no manto dos Potter, vermelho, negro e da cor das urzes, gotejava água e parecia pesado quando o depositaram dentro do caixão novo de pinheiro. O próprio Harry Potter se ocupou de fazê-lo. Não permitiria que ninguém tocasse sua esposa morta.

O padre Murdock, o ancião sacerdote, permanecia de pé a respeitável distância dos outros. Não parecia sentir-se muito à vontade por não ter celebrado a cerimônia habitual: não existiam preces destinadas aos suicidas. Por outra lado, que consolo poderia oferecer aos presentes, se todos sabiam que Cho ia para o inferno? Era a própria Igreja quem decretara esse penoso destino. O único castigo para o suicídio era o fogo eterno.

_Não foi fácil para mim. Estou de pé junto ao sacerdote com expressão tão grave como as de todos os outros membros do clã, e também elevo uma prece, mas não por Cho. Não, dou graças ao Senhor por ter completado enfim minha missão._

_Cho demorou muito a morrer. Tive que suportar três dias completos de agonia e de suspense, e rogar que não abrisse os olhos nem dissesse a horrível verdade._

_Ao negar-se a morrer imediatamente, a noiva d'O Potter submeteu-me a uma dura prova; claro que o fez para obrigar-me a arder por dentro. A tortura terminou quando por fim tive a possibilidade de asfixiá-la apertando sobre seu rosto o manto dos Potter. Não levou muito tempo, e Cho, já muito fraca, quase não opôs resistência._

_Deus, que instante de satisfação! Embora minhas mãos estivessem suadas, pelo temor de que me descobrissem, ao mesmo tempo a excitação fez correr um estremecimento por minhas costas._

_Cometi um assassinato sem que me descobrissem! Como me orgulho de minha audácia! Mas sei que não posso dizer uma palavra, e tampouco me atrevo a revelar a alegria no olhar._

_Agora observo Harry Potter. O marido de Cho está de pé junto à cova da sepultura. Tem os punhos apertados de cada lado do corpo e a cabeça inclinada e me pergunto se ele sofre ou se enfurece pela morte pecaminosa de sua esposa. Não é fácil saber o que passa por sua mente, pois ele sempre consegue ocultar suas emoções._

_Na realidade, não importa o que sinta neste momento. Passado certo tempo, ele superará a morte da esposa. E eu também preciso de tempo, antes de desafiá-lo pelo meu lugar de direito._

_Subitamente, o sacerdote tosse com um som rouco e doloroso que volta minha atenção para ele. Tem a aparência de quem deseja chorar, e o observo até que recupera a compostura. Então começa a menear a cabeça e eu sei o que está pensando: a idéia está impressa em seu rosto e qualquer um pode vê-la._

_A mulher d'O Potter envergonhou a todos. _

_Que Deus me ajude; não devo rir!_

* * *

**N/A:** Um romance historico, aí está o prologo, tem exatos 17 capítulos e é uma historia muito linda .., enfim...comentem, comentem, comentem ? :)

* * *


End file.
